Faction Academy
by ellie2297
Summary: Tris meets Four while shopping with Chris and they flirt and they almost exchange numbers but they get interrupted by Chris calling tris and they both feel a spark while she bumped into him. Four, Zeke and Shauna are new teachers at Faction Academy Pairing: FourTris, Sheke, Willina, Urlene, Caleb Rated T-M changes READ, COMMENT, FAVOURITE DISCLAIMER ALL RIGHTS GOES TO VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

Faction Academy – Divergent

Disclaimer, all rights go to Veronica Roth. I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

FOUR'S POV.

Two years ago, Zeke, Shauna and I have graduated at Faction Academy 2 years ago. Faction Academy is a boarding school and I just finished teachers college with my friends. Teachers College is now 2 years not 1 year. We all applied to work at Faction Academy to get a job. I am 21 years old as well as my friends are too. Zeke and Shauna started dating in College, and Zeke is always trying to set me up with some one. But I don't want to open up to anyone and I hate all the sluts that throw themselves at me. Zeke and I share a condo, with Shauna as they share a room. The 3 of us.

Right now I am on my MacBook Pro and I am checking my emails, Zeke texted me earlier saying that he and Shauna both got the job at Faction Academy. Our condo is 15 minute drive from the school so it is great that we both have great cars. Zeke has 2015 White Ford Mustang and I have a 2015 Black Ford Mustang, we wanted to match cars. The email says:

From: Max

To: Four Eaton

Hi Mr. Eaton,

I am very pleased to say that I want to be one of the new teachers this year. We want you to teach Phys. Ed and Health.

Please reply this email soon because I need to get everything ready for the school year to begin. Class's start on Tuesday September 16, 2014 but the students arrive on campus 1 week prior so they can get everything ready. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely

-Principal Max.

To: Max

From: Four Eaton

Hi Max,

Thank you for emailing me and for offering me the job. I will take it. When do you want me to be at the school? I am exited that I get to teach Phys. Ed and Health.

Sincerely

-Four Eaton

"Hey Four" I hear as I send the email to Max. Zeke probably came home.

"Hey Zeke" I say as I see him come in to my room.

"So, what did the email say?" Zeke asks not wasting any time what so ever

"I got the job" I say happily "What about you?" I ask.

"Same here and Shauna, she got the job as a nurse. What position did you get?" Zeke asks

"I got Phys. Ed and Health. You?" I ask

"Same, we get to be partners!" Zeke says happily.

"Well that is great!" I say

"I think so too because well you're my best friend and I'm very glad that I can work with you too. Did you know that Uriah is going to be a student there this year I believe he's going to be in grade 11 which means that he is a junior" Zeke says

"Yes and can you tell me the rules? I want to memorize them before we start working." I ask

"Sure, here they are" Zeke begins

"Rule 1 No smoking, drugs on school property

Rule 2 No drinking on the job, or being hungover

Rule 3 No relationships with students

Rule 4 No skipping

Rule 5 Be on time

Rule 6 No abusing students

Rule 7 If student is found to be cheating, you must give them a zero

Rule 8 Not allowed to use cell phone in class" Zeke finishes

"Thanks" I say

"Do you want to start planning?" Zeke asks me

"Sure" I say and for the next 2 hours, we are getting our lesson plan ready for the first 2 weeks of school

_Follow, Favorite and comment! Will update shortly Please comment ideas, what you want to happen 5 reviews, and will update chapter 2. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TRIS POV

Wake up Beatrice, I hear as I wake up.

"I'm up" I say

"Today we need to get packing because we have to get to school."

"School doesn't start till next week," I say

"You need to go shopping and get ready because you leave in 2 days" my mom tells me

"Ill call Christina and ask if she wants to go with me" knowing her she would want nothing more.

Ring, Ring, my phone is ringing and I look to see who's calling, the Caller ID says Christina

Chat_ - Tris __**/ **_Christina

Hey Tris

_Hey Chris_

How are you?

_I'm great, you?_

Fantastic.

_So, I was wondering, want to go shopping today? I need new black clothes for school to start and knowing you, you can never miss an opportunity to go shopping, what do you say? Meet me at Starbucks at the mall in 2 hours?_

What happened to you? You want to go shopping? I guess that my prayers are coming true. Thanks God

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

Nothing, same old me… so Tris, did you meet anyone this summer?

_Nope, was busy working at Tori's Tatts. Got a few tattoos by the way and some piercings. You will like them when u see them_

What did you get pierced?

_My ears, on my right I have 3 studs and on my left ear 2 got my left cartilage pierced and got my nose, my belly and tongue pierced too. _

_Did you get any new piercings this summer? _

Yep! I got my tongue, belly, nose and I got my cartilage too, I want a tattoo but my mom was like not while I live with her, so maybe today we can go and I can get one but I have to hide it from my mom. You know how she is.

_Hey Chris, I have to go and shower, ill see you at noon at Starbucks, ok? _

_Yep! And good luck! _

Bye, see you in a few hours.

After I just finished my conversation with Christina my mom came to my room and said that she wanted to talk to me. She said that it was important, I was wondering if I'm in trouble.

Conversation - _Tris_ / Natalie

Hey Bea,

_Hi mom,_

_How are you? What do you want to talk to me about?_

I want to talk to you about a few things, you are starting school soon, and I just want to have the talk. I know you probably already know it but I just want you to prepared.

_Ok mom…. Please don't make me uncomfortable…_

Bea… I need to tell you these things.

_Ok mom, let's begin. _

I want to start with rules.

No drugs, Drinking.

No sex and or getting pregnant

No skipping school

No fights

Make friends

Do all homework

No cheating on anything

And lastly 8. Video call at least once a week before you go to bed.

Did you understand the rules? I expect you to follow all of them. Please

_Yes I do, is this all? _

No, just 1 more thing. I will be sending you $2000.00 each month. Spend it wisely. I love you and here is $1500.00 for your shopping trips with Christina today, buy some nice clothes, and a new Cell Phone. Yours is getting old now.

_Ok mom, thank you so much, I love you _

Your welcome, sweetie.

PAGE BREAK

I just entered the mall, I am going to go to Starbucks and wait for Christina to join me, and we have lots of stores to go thru….

As I enter Starbucks, there is a long line so I am texting Christina and I am just waiting around for the barista to say that it is my turn. My phone beeps and I see that Christina messaged me. "I just parked my car. Be there in 5 mins… get me a Grande Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino with whip cream" I send her a message quickly. "Okay". Out of the corner of my eye I see 2 men. One is very well built, big muscles but not the way that it's ugly. He has short brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes, the hottest guy I have ever seen, the other guy looks a lot like my cousin Zeke I think. Since I am not sure if that is Zeke, I just take a quick photo and when I get home, I am just going to ask my mom. "Next" the barista says, "Hello, welcome to Starbucks, my name is Al, can I get your order? " the barista Al asks.

Hi, can I please get 1 Grande Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino with whip cream and 1 Tall Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino with no whip cream?" I order. "Anything to eat?" Al asks. "No thank you" I answer. "The total is $9.50" I pull out a ten. "Names on the drinks?" he asks. "The Tall is Tris and the Grande is for Chris." I answer him. After I said Chris his smile turned into a frown, I don't know why. "Here is your change," He says. "Thanks" I say as I put it in the TIP Cup.

"TRISSY" I hear I wait for the drinks. Most likely Christina…. "CHRISSY!" I say with the same effort and we both give each other big hugs.

"Tris and Chris" I hear, as our drinks are ready

I go to the counter and pick up the drinks and give Christina her cup as she thanks me.

"So ready to go shopping?"

"You bet I am." For the first time I am exited to spend the money that my mom gave me.

"What happened to Tris?" Christina asks

"Nothing, I just need new things" I reason

"Lets go," She says

Just as I start to walk I trip and the handsome guy catches me. This can't get any more embarrassing. Well at least the guy who I think is Zeke is getting more drinks, I can feel my cheeks begin to turn red. But when he caught me, I felt some kind of spark… "Well this is awkward… I'm going to leave now. Thanks for catching me" I tell the guy. "Don't worry about it" he pauses and reads my cup "Tris" he finishes with a smile. "Bye" I say. He just says bye back.

I leave Starbucks and meet Christina who is smiling like an idiot. "What was that for? I ask gesturing to her grin. "You have a crush, Trissy has a crush"

"NO I DO NOT" I yell.

"Sure," Christina says calmly

We are now entering LuLu Lemon because we need gym shorts, sport bras and headbands for gym class. I am getting 5 shorts, 2 yoga pants, 7 sport bras and 4 headbands. Chrissy gets the same amount but a size bigger and all black too. My total was $170 because there was a 1-day sale for 60% off.

Next shop is TNA and we get the same things, 2 pairs of leggings and a few sweaters. My total is $160

"Hey Chris, I'm going to ROOTS" I say as we leave TNA.

We get 2 pairs of sweatpants each and my total is $80.

Christina now is taking me to Victoria Secret. The only store I don't really like to be seen at.

"Hey, welcome to Victoria Secret, Do you need any help today?" the girls nametag says Lauren who just asked us.

"No thanks," Christina answered.

"So Tris, we need to get you new bras, thongs for gym, some lingerie and panties." Christina said as we walked away from Lauren

"Doesn't Lauren go to Faction Academy?" I ask

"She my friend is the school slut." Christina answers

"Wow" is all I can say.

"Hey Marlene!" I say as I see a friend from school.

"Hey Tris, Chris!" Marlene answers

"You need to get your boobs measured, before you shop?" Mar asks

"Yes" Chris answers

"Since you are so eager to go, want to get them done first?" I tease

"Sure" Chris answers as Marlene takes the measuring tape. To see the difference.

"Chris, you are now a 34B" Marlene says

"You grew a cup!" I tease again earning a glare from Chris

"Tris, your turn" Marlene says

"Tris, you are 34C now" Marlene says

"Wow Tris, 2 sizes in 1 summer…." My friends say at the same time.

My cheeks cant be getting any redder is all I can think…

Finally we are done shopping at Victoria Secret is all I can think.

Your total comes to a $446.10 "Marlene says

I give her my debit card since I went to the bank earlier today to deposit the money my mom gave me earlier.

We got a lot of undergarments today.

"What next?" I ask Chris

"Lets go to my car and drop my things there and you drop you things at yours." Chris suggests

"Ok, then want to get some lunch? I'm hungry." I say

Time Skip

"Where do you want to eat?" Christina asks as I close my car door.

"I'm feeling some Greek Food. How about Jimmy The Greeks?" I suggest

"Lets go, I always wanted to their food." Chris answers

"Welcome to Jimmy The Greeks, How can I help you?" The guy asks

"I'll have a Chicken Souvlaki," I say

"Ill have a Roast Chicken," Christina orders

"Your total is $16.24," The guy says

"On me," I say to Christina

"Thanks Tris," Christina replies

"Well that was the best lunch I had in a while!" I say

"I know right?" Christina replies

"We need to buy shoes and I was wondering if we can go to Footlocker. The one beside our school?"

"Is there a reason you want to go to that one?" Christina asks

I was on the phone with the manager today because I applied there a while ago and I needed a new job for when school starts and they hired me. I guess I should tell Christina now before she gets upset with me.

"I start working there on Saturday!" I say

"You got the job? I'm so happy for you" Christina happily tells me

"Yeah, got the call this morning. After mom gave me the talk." I mumble the last part hoping Christina didn't hear me.

"She gave you the talk? I thought that happened 2 years ago…" Christina mumbles

"YES…it was quite awkward too. But I ended up $1500 richer in the end so it wasn't so bad." I try to answer her

"Wow, my mom gave me the talk 2 years ago. I did not get any money after that conversation, and let me tell you something, it ended up with my mom drawing and modeling some things that still get me nightmares when I sleep." Christina explains

"I guess I am lucky then?" I ask

Next shop where we go to is just a bunch of regular stores because we need a bunch of shirts, shorts, pants, jeans, sweaters, t-shirts etc. we spent about 250 all together each.

"I need a new cell phone," I say

"Cool, want to go to the Apple Store?" Christina suggests

"Sure, I want a new iPhone but not sure if I should get the 6 or 6+" I say

"Get the 6, your hands are a bit small for the 6+ and don't forget that…" Christina tells me

"Welcome to the Apple Store, my name is Will can I help you with anything?" The boy in the blue shirt says

"I need a new IPhone," I say.

Do you know which model you want and color?" Will asks me

"IPhone 6 and do you have gold?" I ask

"1 minute" he says as he leaves

"Chrissy has a crush" I tease her back

"So, he's cute!" Christina answers back defensively.

"You going to give him your number?" I ask

"Nope, watch he will give it to me" She replies confidently"

"Whatever" I say

"Here is the new iPhone 6. How many gigabytes do you want? 16, 64 or 128?" Will asks me

"64 is fine," I answer.

"Do you want a case? Its free only today" Will tells me

"Thank you" I say

"How are you going to pay? Cash, Debit or Credit?" Will asks

"Debit ok?" I ask

"Perfectly fine," Will answers

"Here is my card." I tell him

"The total comes to $979.67 after tax, please type in your pin." Will tells me.

Approved

Change $00.00

"Here is your card back."

Thanks Will, I say

"Bye Christina," He says with a wink

As soon as we leave I start asking questions "You know him?" I ask

"Yes, sorry I didn't say anything. Its just I was surprised that he worked here. That's all" Christina tells me

"Its ok." I tell her.

"He is the boy I met this summer," Christina tells me

"You really like him. Don't you?" I ask

"Yes, is it that obvious?" Christina asks me

"Yes it is." I answer her back.

Okay so last store is Footlocker; you know the one that is 10-minute drive from school? Beside the Starbucks? I will meet you there in 20 minutes." I say

"Okay" Christina answers me.

I go to my car while Christina goes to hers. I put the rest of my things inside and then I start driving. My mom called me and told me that she wants me home by dinnertime so I have 2 more hours with Christina. Right now I see the handsome guy with Zeke leaving with an Apple bag. That's weird. I didn't see them in the Apple Store, oh well I am going to ask my mom if that was Zeke. I haven't seen him since he graduated from Faction Academy 2 years ago, which is weird since Uriah is a close friend of mine. Maybe he just came back recently.

I'm driving my new car now; I just turned 16 in the summer time so my mom and dad got me a car. So far no crashes so that is good. I like my car a lot. And it the color is black. I have a Black Ferrari and my brother has a blue one. My mom is the most selfless women I know and I love her so much. She works as a doctor. While my dad is also nice, he works in the government so he is away sometimes. He works with his close friend Marcus Eaton. Marcus comes over sometimes for dinner but I never ever want to be alone with him because something is off about him and I do not like it. As I am thinking I realize that I am at Footlocker so I find a spot to park my car and get out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina and she parks beside me and gets out of the car with her purse.

"Long time no see, eh?" She teases

"Lets go inside, Mama wants new shoes" I joke

"Hey Tris," Tori calls as I see her inside paying for her shoes.

"Hey Tori!" I say as we hug each other

"Hi, I'm Tori," Tori introduced herself to Christina.

"I'm Christina, Tris's bestie" Christina tells Tori

"So Tris how are you?" Got that job you were talking to me about?" Tori asks

"Yes actually, I got it and I start in 3 days on Saturday. Its here at Footlocker." I reply happily

"Congratulations then, come to my parlor and ill give you and your friend a tattoo," Tori tells me and I can see a smile on Christina's face as she nods her head for me to say yes. I guess we are getting more tattoos I think as I say Yes to Tori. "Sure, we are just getting some shoes then we will meet you at the parlor." I say

"Do you need a ride? I can take you unless you came in your car." I offer

No, I wanted to walk today, I don't know why but thanks." Tori answers.

"Okay, I just need black converse, Black Timberlands and Black NIKES" I tell them.

Once we all find the shoes and try them on, we go pay for them. I spent about $170 today in footlocker since I used my employment discount even though I haven't started working here; they still gave it to me. How generous.

"Lets go to Tori's" I say as we head towards the cars.

"Tori, you can come with me, and Christina, you can follow me. The parlor is down the street not to far from the new condos they built this summer." I say

"So Tris how are you? I'm very glad that I got to spend a lot of time with you this summer. Zeke came to my parlor and told me that he is back for good with a friend and his new girlfriend. Have you talked to them recently? I also want to tell you that I am going to be teaching at Faction Academy this year, the new Art teacher." Tori tells me as I get in the car.

"I am great, exited for school to begin actually but since you are a new teacher and I am taking art, it makes it all the more better!" I say "I haven't spoken with Zeke or Hanna this summer, but I saw Uri a few times here and there. Do you want me to tell Christina that you are my aunt? I don't like keeping things from her" I say

"Tris, you can tell her about me, its ok. Anyways I don't see you as my niece, you are like my little sister and I love you so much. I will look out for you in class and don't say anything to anyone just yet there. I don't want kids to think that I am choosing favorites, even though we all know you are my favorite, come over for dinner tomorrow. I will invite Zeke if you want." Tori tells me.

"Sure, sounds good… I think I saw him today though. I didn't say anything to him because I wasn't sure if I was him or not but he was with another guy. Very muscular, Tall, Short brown hair, Ocean Blue Eyes is that his friend?" I ask hopefully Tori wont notice the real reason I'm asking.

"That is him, well does Tris finally like boy?" Tori teases

"No, I do not!" I say defensively

"He is 4 years older than you," Tori tells me

"I don't like him, but seriously? 4 years I thought he was 2 years older but then again he's Zeke's age.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Tori says

"I can handle myself," I say to Tori

"He doesn't seem bad anyways, he nice actually" I say and immediately regret what I said

"Nice huh?" She teases again

"I tripped and he caught me, when he caught me I felt this weird feeling in my body, like electricity. Weird anyways we are here"

"Tori just gives me a big grin, that means that you are attracted to him and not just by looks," Tori tells me.

"Please don't say anything to Christina. I don't want her getting involved into anything" I say.

"Ok I wont, I promise," Tori tells me

"Thanks" I say

Tori and I entre her parlor, and I see her boyfriend Bud. "Hey Bud," I say

"Hey Tori, Tris" Bud replies

The door opens and I see Christina enter.

"Hey Christina, this is Bud over there." I point towards Bud

"Hi, nice to meet you they say to each other"

"So what do you girls want?"

"Want to get matching tattoos?" I suggest

"Sure" Christina says

"Lets get Be Brave?" I suggest again

"Where?" Christina says

"On your left wrists?" Tori suggests

"Fine with me" I reply as Christina nods her head in agreement

1 hour later

"Thanks, it looks great," We say

"Keep it in the band aid for 24 hours then put the cream on so it wont get infected," Tori reminds me and tells Christina.

"How much?" Christina asks

"On me," Tori says with a smile.

"Thanks" we say

"So Christina, I want to properly introduce Tori to you, She is my aunt" I say with a smile

"She is my moms youngest sister, Hanna is her my moms older sister. Uriah's mom Hanna" I finish

"Well thanks again and nice to officially meet you, Tori" Christina says

"I have to get home in time for dinner," I say

"I'll see you on Monday when we move into our dorms, I just hope that we are roomies" Christina says and by the look on Tori's face she is probably going to make that happen. I mouth thanks to her and she smiles at me.

"Bye" I hug them both and leave.

I open my phone and text my mom "I just left, I am going home now, ill be at home in 40 minutes." Within seconds I get a beep signaling my mom replied. It says drive safely, see you soon xoxo. I send her a smiley face back.

I start my car and am driving home, I am going to start school next week but we get 1 week to get ready at the dorms. I hope that Christina is my roommate. We have been best friends since middle school and I am glad I have her. I somehow end up thinking of the guy with the blue eyes I met today, he is very attractive yes, but for some reason I want to know more about him. His eyes are just beautiful and I wouldn't mind staring at them all day if I get the chance to. I don't know what it is but I will not say that it's nothing. I wonder if he felt what I felt when he caught me and held me while I got up. Its not like I'll sees him again unless ill see Zeke soon. I am going to see Tori soon for dinner tomorrow I think and maybe Zeke will be there like she said. As I finish up with thinking of my thoughts of today, I realize that I am beside the park from where I live so I am getting ready to pull my car over. I park in the garage of the house and I take my things out of the car and head inside.

"I'm home," I say as I enter my house.

"In the kitchen" I hear my mom say.

"Hi mom, how was your day?" I ask as I hug her.

"It was great, I saw Tori, and Zeke but I didn't talk to Zeke because I was not sure if that was him or not." I tell her

"Oh, he moved back?" my mom asks

"According to Tori, yes" I say

"Well lets invite him over and his family to dinner soon then" my mom suggests

"Okay," I agree with my mom's plans

After we ate dinner, I went to my room and started packing my suitcases for when I move to the dorms to begin school. Around 9:30 at night I was exhausted so I went to bed dreaming of a handsome man with ocean blue eyes.

**A/N **

_End of chapter 2, how did you like it? _

_Follow, Favorite and comment! Will update soon _

_Please comment ideas, what you want to happen 15 reviews, and will update chapter 3. _

_Check out these great authors on this site, they have great stories that I love and recommend_

_ .3_

_honey2502_

_FoureverDivergent _

_LivFour_

_EliSoccerGirl16_

_Nessa4_

_Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1_

_yesfangirlingismylife_

_OliviaPrior64_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**ZEKE POV. **

I am so happy that Four and Shauna both got a job at the same high school. My younger brother Uriah and cousins Bea and Caleb are all juniors. I am exited that we might be teaching them. I need to go to Starbucks since I am feeling a coffee. Right now Four and I just finished planning for school to begin.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" I ask

"Sure, I'm feeling a Frappuccino," Four answers

"Lets go to the one in the mall" I suggest

"Want to drive or carpool?" Four asks

"Lets save money on gas. You can drive." I say

"Lets go," he says

_Time lapse to Starbucks_

"Welcome to Starbucks, my name is Al, what can I get you two?" Al the barista says

"Can I get a Venti Pumpkin Spice Latte?" I ask Al

"Hey Four, what do you want?" I ask

"Oh sorry, can I please get a Venti Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino with whip cream?" Four tells Al

"Names?" Al asks

"Zeke for the Latte and Four for the Frappuccino" I say

"Total comes to 10 dollars" Al says

While we wait for the drinks I am thinking about Uriah, he will be a junior and I am exited because I haven't seen him since Christmas 2 years ago, sure we call each other but I miss him. I haven't seen Bea and Caleb sine my graduation.

"I'm going to go to the restroom" I tell Four

"Sure, ill pick up the drinks" Four tells me

Once I leave the wait area I hear Zeke and Four the names being called out. I hurry in the washroom and clean my hands.

"I'm going to order a bagel, want some food?" I ask as I come back to the table

"Sure, a plain Bagel with cream cheese?" Four asks

"Coming right up" I say

"Here is 5 dollars" Four tells me as he gives me the money

As I go to the line, I look back at four but see a blond haired girl fall on him and they talking, but what's very weird is that his face is a bit redder than normal and he is smiling, I need to ask him about her, all I hope is ask for a name… after she leaves Four has a big smile, I haven't seen him like this ever since we were freshman in high school.

"Welcome to Starbucks, my name is Al, what can I get you" Al asks again

"2 plain bagels with cream cheese" I order

"5 dollars is your total" Al says

"Here" I hand him the money

2 Plain Bagels With Cream Cheese I hear someone announce

I get the bagels and go towards my friend and give him his bagel.

"Why are you so happy?" I tease

"No reason," Four replies

"So, who was the girl?" I ask

"What are you talking about?" he asks me

"The blonde one who fell on you?"

"Oh, that was Tris" he says

"You like her, I can tell" I say

"No, I don't k now her

"Admit it," I tell him

"Admit what?" Four asks stupidly

"You like her, or that you are attracted to her." I say

"Fine, I am attracted to her, when she fell on me I felt some kind of spark thru my body." He finishes

We are drinking quietly while we are eating at the same time

About 10 minutes later I start asking him some more questions about work and when he wants to start packing the office for school. I am interrupted by a phone call.

Ring, Ring, Ring my phone is ringing. I check the caller ID and it says Tori, my Aunt. I wonder why she is calling me, I saw her a few weeks ago. Hey Four, my aunt is calling ill be right back I say as I get up.

Chat: _Tori _/ Zeke

Hey Tori.

_Hey Zeke, What's up? _

Not too much, just hanging with a friend….

_Cool, so today I ran into Bea and she wanted me to ask if you wanted to have dinner with your family and us…_

Yes, sure I miss her so much… when do you want me for dinner?

_How about in a week, Tuesday evening? The day after the second day of classes. She will start her junior year at Faction Academy next week. But she moves in 3 days I think._

_How's Uriah?_

He is ok, going into junior year as well, listen I need a favor can u give me a new tattoo? And for my friend?

_Sure, come into my office today if you want. Bea just left but don't call her Bea anymore, she changed her name to Tris._

Tris? Oh shit… was she at Starbucks today?

_Yea, very possible since I saw her with her friend at footlocker in the mall then she drove me to my parlor, why? _

I think I might of seen her.

_That's possible, she has long blonde hair now._

Well then that means that we are also screwed…

_How so?_

My friend Four, kind of likes her… and he never likes anyone and we are going to be new teachers at Faction Academy next week and he is four years older than her… What do I do?

_It's illegal for teachers to have relationships with students._

I know that's why I'm asking you? I said I would help him find her and stuff when he first told me, well when I caught him with a huge smile after Tris left.

_First of all, I am going to be the new Art Teacher there so we will see each other often. And I guess and how about you invite him to the dinner and what I am about to say is very risky and illegal too but if we both see that it going to work out and be serious but no one can know… I mean it and a quick question… does he by any chance have ocean blue eyes? _

Yes he does… what's wrong?

_Tris told me that she thought she saw you and you were with a friend… she tripped and fell on a man with blue eyes and she felt some spark in her body when he caught her and that's what she told me and the very bad thing is that he is her new future teacher…._

What happens now? They both have the same attraction and they will get in trouble? What do I tell him?

_Nothing now, just wait until after the dinner, what ever happens don't say anything to him yet. _

Ok, bye Tori

_Bye Zeke _

What took so long?

"Tori told me that she saw my cousin today and Bea wants to have dinner with me." I say

"Ok" Four says

"Can you come next week to the dinner with me?" I ask

"When?" Four asks

"Tuesday" I say

"Sure" He answers

After we finish the conversation we head towards the stores to shop then go home. Its 9:30 when we get home and Shauna is in our room watching tv.

"Hey" I say as I kiss Shauna

"How was your day" Shauna asks me

"It was ok, yours?" I ask

"Great" She answers

"I am tired. Lets sleep" I say

We will talk tomorrow I say as we go to bed.

"Good night, Shauna.

I love you!" I say and then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/N

_Not the best chapter, still learning…_

_20 votes and ill update, wanted a quick update so hope you enjoyed the chapter__. PLEASE __Follow, Favorite and Comment!_


	4. authors note

So sorry!

these past few weeks were crazy...

October 14 i met Veronica Roth! 4 and she signed my insurgent book

October 22 was Allegiant's 1 year anniversary

and October 22 was my birthday... finally 17 :P

October i don't remember when my macbook broke

October 28 i took my older brother to a Maple Leaf game because i won tickets and Toronto won 4-0 vs Buffalo and it was a fantastic game i am so glad we went...

and today October 29i met a new author and got pics and selfies with her, i highly recommend you check out her books. Anna Todd her 1st book is called after and her other books (series to after) are coming out soon... you can also read it on Wattpad for those who have or know it awesome. message me and comment if you know her books and such, would like to read your thoughts :)

my macbook broke and i am getting it fixed so i was not be able to write, i am using my friends laptop now and i will get my laptop back on Saturday...

sorry for not updating... will update soon promise

anyways, please comment ideas because i want you all to be a part of my little thing and i want to know what you think... i will update before Sunday night hopefully... fingers crossed.

sorry for boring you all with my personal life...

enjoy reading

E 3 


End file.
